


Tough to be Tender

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: Title taken from the Metric song "Help I'm Alive," and its a little bit referenced in the ficlet too. Dolls and Wynonna learning how to be soft.





	

     Wynonna was drifting- her eyes half closed, nestled into soft blankets and Dolls' hard shoulder and she was letting the world drift.

     Dolls' fingers sifted strands of loose hair away from her temple, so gently it nearly startled her. Just his fingertips, brushing away nothing, the tiniest affection had her tingling in an uncomfortable way. 

     Stupid, stupid tears welled in Wynonna's eyes and she kept them closed, hoping she could still go back to drifting.

     "What?" He whispered, voice heavy with sleep, shifting against her; her face had changed, even in the low light he could see that.

     "Nothing." She whispered back, letting herself roll over halfway into his chest.

    "You always cry over nothing?" Fingertips grazing her between her shoulder blades and her spine, he scratched her back lightly in a way that comforted her and complicated everything more.

     "I'm sorry it's so hard for me to be soft." The words tumbled out, straight into the open at once, and Wynonna wished she could scramble them back up and jam them back into her mouth.

     "You think it's hard for you to be soft?" His hands didn't stop touching her, spreading their warmth and tenderness even as she was trying to make some sort of case about that exact tenderness. Dolls thought about the way she settled into his side on her couch, the way she leaned against him on long car trips, the way even if he fell asleep with the blanket off he always woke up tucked in. 

     "I mean...isn't it? Is it easy for you?" She was speaking nearly directly into his chest, which added a level of hilarity she could at least get behind.

     "I never really think about it. Its kind of new for me, yeah." He couldn't see her face from this angle and suddenly that seemed intentional.

     "I...I like it." She decided, finally. "Its just yeah, new with a side of painfully." Letting her eyes close again she murmured, "Think it'll get easier?"

    The world started to drift again.

     "Yeah, I do. I definitely want to keep practicing." 


End file.
